


Booze

by DropIt (reddysteddy)



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, DIamond sucking, Drunken Shenanigans, Jevin is a weird slime and his body is weird and slimy, M/M, Melting, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, PWP, Respawn Mechanics, Tags Are Hard, it's brief though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddysteddy/pseuds/DropIt
Summary: Hypno bets Jevin that he can make him cum only from licking his diamond.
Relationships: Hypno/Jevin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	Booze

"In your dreams".

"Nah, I could totally-".

"You _wish_ ".

Hypno took another swig of his fermented watermelon potion and wiped the booze off his lips with the back of his hand. He leaned against the wall behind him, the alcohol in his system making it harder to stay upright. Jevin was splayed on the bed in front of him, fairing no better in terms of sobriety. Most of their clothes were missing and neither remembered nor cared what happened to them. 

"I know I can make you cum only from licking your diamond. I fucking know it, I've almost done it before", Hypno said again. 

"Yeah, but you didn't", Jevin retorted. "You can barely get me to climax with your dick". Hypno set his bottle on a nearby crafting bench. 

"You want me to come over there and prove it?". As he said this he took a step towards the bed. Jevin rolled up his sweatshirt, exposing his chest and the most sensitive part of his body floating inside of it. 

"Go for it. You ain't gonna do nothin'". 

The hypnotist leaned forwards. He placed his hands on the sides of the slime's chest as if he were holding a loaf of bread. He gave Jevin a gentle squeeze, or at least gentle considering the fact that he could't feel his hands. He smirked as Jevin cursed under his breath and arched against his hands. He drifted his palms across the front of his abdomen, from below his navel to just above his collar under the fleecy fabric of his hoodie. He brought his hands back down to his chest, kneading circles as if he were cooking dough. Even despite his intoxicated state he could feel that Jevin was already warm and soft enough to be penetrated. 

Wordlessly he sunk his fingers through his skin. Jevin keened and arched his back, pushing his chest closer to Hypno's face. The hypnotist formed a valley in his flesh with his hands, exposing the diamond to the cool air. He caressed Jevin's slime with his thumbs. The gooey stuff around his hands seemed to cling to his skin, squeezing him back. He raised one leg until he was able to lift it over the bed and straddled the hybrid against the mattress. He slid his hips along the azure thighs, grinding his dick between his legs. Below him, Jevin was melting. Not enough to climax, but he was surprisingly close despite Hypno not even putting his tongue on him yet. 

"God, you're pathetic", he said with a laugh. "Do I even gotta use my mouth? Are ya gonna cum from just my hands?". He emphasized every word with a sharp press of his finger against the hard stone. Jevin let out a series of shuddering gasps, none of which resembled words. Hypno licked his lips. "Too bad. I'm eating you out anyway". 

He lowered his mouth to his diamond, letting his hot breath warm it up before licking a broad stripe against it. Jevin tasted bitter. Usually there wasn't much flavor, just a bit of salt and nothing else; but right now there was so much alcohol in his body that it caused Hypno's mouth to burn. He ignored it, Jevin's mewls of bliss more than enough to make up for it. He closed his lips around the gem as best as he could without separating it from the slime. His cheeks hollowed out as he sucked on it, rotating it with his tongue, making sure to pleasure every inch of it. Two soft hands drifted to the back of his head. They pressed him deeper into the gap in his chest.

Hypno's mind spun, air no longer flowing to his brain with slime blocking his nostrils and mouth. He kept his efforts up for as long as he could before pulling back, panting for air. Now that he wasn't buried nose deep in it he realized how much Jevin's chest was heaving. It was difficult to tell who was breathing harder between the two of them. The gooey legs were almost cut in half where Hypno's hips had been gyrating against them. The slime's hands drifted from the hypnotist's head to along his back, spreading the sticky substance across his skin as he was too wracked by pleasure to keep himself from falling apart. 

Hypno put a hand to his own erection, thumb stroking the tip and palm sliding against his shaft. The thumb of his other hand rubbed small circles into Jevin's diamond as the squishy stuff closed around his wrist. He looks so good like this, he decided. Eyes screwed shut, lips parted, on the verge of orgasm. He needed to look like this all the time. The hypnotist brought his face back to his chest, nuzzling his nose against his skin. He raised the diamond to his mouth, pushing it through Jevin's partially melted flesh. He laid his tongue flat against it. Jevin wriggled against him, ready to come undone at any second. He pushed it into his mouth and swallowed, letting it flow deep down his throat. 

Jevin convulsed around and inside of him. He let out a noise somewhere between a moan and a scream as he came apart. The goo making up his limbs turned to something more akin to syrup. Hypno shuddered as he felt the diamond slide deeper down his esophagus. For a brief second he felt as though he were being waterboarded. When he was able to open his eyes and breathe again Jevin was nothing more than an enormous puddle making the sheets wet. Hypno coughed, trying to get something out. A few seconds later he spit the gem back into his hand. He rubbed its smooth surface between his fingers as blue liquid started to gather around it. 

The first thing to form was always the legs. As two small nubs appeared in the blob he stroked his finger between them, right at the crotch. The mass began to take on an elongated shape. As it reached the size of a small person Hypno placed it between his thighs. The next thing to form were arms. They wrapped around his back, leaning against his body. His legs were slowly forced apart as the shape grew larger. The last thing was always the head. A pleasant weight settled against his neck. Tired lips kissed the skin below his ear. Jevin pulled back, cupping Hypno's face with fingerless hands. Hypno lazily drifted his arms up and down his sides, feeling his blue flesh slide under his palms. One hand settled near the top of his back, right behind where his diamond floated. He dipped the tips of his fingers beneath his skin, causing the slime to shiver.

"Want me to keep goin'?", Hypno asked, voice low and husky. Jevin wordlessly nodded, still too high from his orgasm to speak. Hypno reached forwards and wrapped his fingers around the gem. He drifted it lower until it was settled inside of his pelvis. He brushed his lips against Jevin's cheek before turning him onto his stomach. 

"Lift your hips for me, babe", he said. Jevin slowly obliged, raising to his knees while his face remained against the bed. Hypno uncurled his fingers from the diamond. He pulled his arm out of Jevin's body. The slime let out a quiet whine at the loss of stimulation. Hypno put a hand between the halves of his azure ass and spread him open. Using his other hand he ran two digits along the crevice before pressing a finger at about where most humans had an anus. He quickly added another as Jevin moaned against the sheets and shallowly rocked his hips against his hand. Hypno scissored his digits, opening him further. When he was satisfied with the size of the hole he pulled his fingers out, letting his hand rest against the slime's hip. 

Hypno nudged his cock between the two cheeks. He slid inside easily, stretching taken care of and lube unnecessary. Jevin's back arched as he sheathed himself entirely. He could feel the smooth diamond against the head of his dick. Hypno pulled himself back until only half his shaft was inside before striking his hips back against him. He watched as his motions sent shock waves across every inch of the slime's body. Jevin let out high, mewling cries every time his dick brushed against that sensitive spot inside of him. It was not long until Hypno felt his own orgasm getting close. He ground his cock against the diamond, liquifying the slime for the second time that night. His hands sunk deeper into his hips. His climax hit him like a punch to the face. He collapsed onto the soaked mattress, his cum mingling with Jevin's slime. 

Hypno laid there for a moment, panting. He could feel Jevin struggle to reform, trapped between the bed and his stomach. He rolled onto his side. A small, partially formed body laid beside him. He draped an arm across it and closed his eyes, letting himself be at peace. A squishy appendage wrapped around his back, pulling him closer to his partner. 

"Thanks", Jevin murmured finally. 

"No prob", Hypno whispered. With a smug grin he leaned his head forwards until his lips were right against his ear.

"I won". He could practically feel Jevin roll his eyes.

"Jee, ya think?".


End file.
